Wars for the forests
The 111 massacres, also known as the Apocalypse massacres, happened in the year 666 AD in our time( and the year 111 in Nabonidus's time) on the dates June 6 and June 7. Several myths and legends(approximately 2000 in total) have been inspired by this massacre, which was a true historical event. It began as a disagreement against the architects and the hippies. The architects wanted to build a city over much of the forests of the moon to support the expanding population. However, the hippies won't have it. What resulted was a series of massacres. The first one, the Kerkopoes massacre, happened in the city of Kerkopoes. A big crowd of hippies invaded the city and started killing citizens gruesomely. Guardians of the city travelled around the city, encouraging everybody to hide and stow away valuables since the hippies were also looting from different houses. Several citizens then joined the hippie crowd, encouraging them to keep killing and killing many people for themselves. The second one, the El-Rashid massacre, happened in a village a little north of Kerkopoes. When the guardians of Kerkopoes banded together to try to destroy the hippies, the hippies moved away from the city and attacked El-Rashid, whose population was mostly woodcutters. The third massacre was the Adi Town massacre. It happened in the town of Adi, where the hippies were joined by mages worshipping the God of Earth. The mages believed that the forests should indeed be cut down because they defiled the earth of its nutrients. However, an army had gathered in the town of Adi, waiting for them. After a ferocious battle, many hippies and followers were killed. Several were imprisoned and then executed publicly. A few other massacres were dealt by the architects to the hippies after the 3 massacres. The first one was the Kerko massacre, happening in Kerko, a shuburb of Kerkopoes. Architects attacked some hippies during their local trip to the park. After the 111 massacres, the group was executed publicly. The second massacre, the Mediat massacre, was named because of the huge number of mediats(the currency for Jupiter) stolen by the perpitrators. They were never caught because everyone involved was killed. The massacre also happened in the same park in Kerko about a month later. The third massacre happened in Chitipatis, when a hippie decided to kill three Marpan architects because of events and personal grudge. The hippie was later imprisoned when scientists admitted to witnessing her beheading the architects. The massacre was thus dubbed the Marpan massacre. The fourth massacre happened in El-Rashid when a mage injured many hippies(but miraculously none were killed)during the hippies' midsummer festival. It was probably because he forgot to recharge his mana. After that, the mage was never heard from again. The aftermath was sensational. Many poets and writers started to write stories, poems, myths and tales about the massacres. Even a song was written for the deceased hippies during the massacre and it was later named 'The Theme of the Hippies'. A year after, on the same day, many tree-huggers commited suicide in the central square of Kerkopoes(where the massacre started)and the message'RIP'was written over and over again in their own blood. Category:Nabonidus